Confidential Disclosure
by queenly
Summary: Vengeance is a nasty thing. Soulsilvershipping.


For certain, Lyra had accustomed herself to Silver's volatility.

Not exactly, however, did she thrive upon a door smashing shut before her face. Nor would she accept that the man on the opposite side remain livid with her.

A weak voicing of his name- a plea, in some way -accompanied timid knuckle raps. "Silver...I'm sorry...please, please, _please_ stop being grumpy."

Where she expected to receive his signature silent treatment held merely a pause, delicate yet brimming in anxiety. A pause, extinguished by scathing tongue.

"'Sorry' doesn't take back what you did. Idiot."

Lyra couldn't suppress the wince, could not barricade the heat materializing in her cheeks- conjured by shame, no doubt. "But...I'm _really_ sorry. Like, so sorry, I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize to anyone else ever again, because I'm using all my sorry right now, on you!"

She inhaled an enormous breath, announcing the close to her raving. Desperate, she rested her forehead to the door, meek weepy words pushing past her pout. "Please, honeypie, please come out and talk to me."

Her request was processed intently, then, to her amazement, obeyed. Slowly, carefully, the silver knob began to twist within its socket, until it abruptly turned full circle and the entryway cleared in one harsh whip.

"I've told you not to call me that," Silver insisted, his glower rivaling the sunshine suddenly bursting in her irises.

"Okay, okay." She grinned. "But, I can't apologize for that, because, like I said, I'm using up all my sorry on the other thing."

"And rightfully," he snapped. "I can't _believe_ you-"

"I know!" Deeper, deeper her frown extended. "I know."

"There are certain boundaries you do not cross." Toxins oozed from his tongue. "For instance, not divulging my habits to your geeky little friends!"

"So, I told Ethan you use lady shampoo," she recalled, redirecting his overreaction with nonchalance. Lyra shrugged. "It makes your hair super soft, anyway."

"You made me seem like a complete idiot!"

"Sweetheart, you do that all on your own."

A hurricane of flame and harrowing chills surged within him, projecting through his eyes as flickers of fury. Again, he retracted himself into the bedroom, echoey slam following.

"Oh, come on, Silver!" Lyra cried out. "I was just kidding!"

She emitted a groan through tight teeth, cursing her wit. Yet, another shock came over her; the door flashed open anew, and Silver poked his head back out. His expression of furrowed scarlet brows and crinkled scowl relayed his inner heat. From downturned lips fell mystery.

"For the record, I know a shit load of your secrets, too."

"What? No, you-"

As quickly as he'd appeared, he vanished again, a temperamental crashing riptide.

Lyra's bottom lip slipped below her incisors. She pressed her palm to the crest of her head, bobbling through half a decade of memories to produce what the threat possibly could have entailed. The task was made simple by a vibration in her overalls' front pocket.

Lyra blinked, then reached slowly into the pocket to produce her cell phone. On the home screen flashed a single notification.

 _New Message from: Ethan._

 _youve eaten poffins? LOL you know those dont raise human beauty right?_

The text left her gaping. She and Ethan had been best friends since before kindergarten, yet _somehow_ , Silver had managed to locate one of the meager things she'd kept private.

And- in her defense -it was only _once_. Or twice. And her Espeon had no problem at all with sharing.

Her mouth remained in a wide circle, speechless and astonished and utterly mortified. In such a state, she faltered in catching lips darting out and pecking her own, followed by a tone so blatantly obtaining a smirk. "There. We're even."

By the time Silver disappeared a final time, Lyra regained her composure well enough to keep her phone from slipping to the ground. She snapped her jaw closed, concocting thoughts at top speed. At last, she grinned, intentions jauntily devilish. Thumbs fired off an instant reply.

 _Compose Message to: Ethan._

 _haha yep! :-) almost as funny as silver's sneasel pokedolls that sleep in our bed :-) :-) :-)_

To herself, she sniggered, shoving the device back into its denim cradle. She pressed an ear to the door, giddiness overtaking her upon the awaited chime of a text tone on the other side.

There was a pause in which she held her breath at the base of her throat, but instead of chastising shout of her name, or raging tirade built upon resent, dead ambiance hung. Stagnant atmosphere. And a buzz in her pocket.

 _New Message from: Ethan._

 _vulpix pattern panties? wow_

Her cell clattered as it aquatinted with the tile below.

" _Silver!_ "


End file.
